Riser Phenex
Summary Riser Phenex is a pure-blood High-class Devil and the third son of the House of Phenex. He is incredibly arrogant as a result of his heritage and looks down on low class Devils. He had a marriage contract with Rias Gremory, which she contested in the form of a Rating Game, although he eventually won. After Issei crashed the wedding ceremony and declared his intention to break the contract and take Rias back, a match between them was organized, with Riser losing and subsequently developing a phobia of Dragons. Later on, he overcomes his fear of Dragons with Tannin and Issei's help and becomes significantly less arrogant. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | 7-A Name: Riser Phenex, "Grilled Chicken" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pure-Blooded Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Binding, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 3), Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Regeneration (At least Mid; easily regenerated half of his face. After Marius regenerated the entire upper half of his body, his subordinates compared it to that of a Phoenix's, possibly Mid-High; Ddraig stated that a Phenex can regenerate from ashes), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Fought on par with Incomplete Balance Breaker Issei) | Mountain level (Superior to Yubelluna. Fought against Triaina Issei) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with Incomplete Balance Breaker Issei) | FTL (Superior to Yubelluna) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Class 10 (Comparable to Issei) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class | Mountain Class (Traded blows with Issei) Durability: At least Large Town level (Tanked hits from Incomplete Balance Breaker Issei) | Mountain level (Took hits from Issei) Stamina: High (Hasn't been shown to have a limit on how many times he can regenerate) Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses: Holy weaponry and light based attacks. He is arrogant and overconfident owing to his heritage and regenerative capabilities, although this has lessened. His regeneration depends on the level of demonic energy he has and is temporarily nullified if he comes into contact with holy objects Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pyrokinesis:' Like all members of his family, Riser has the ability to manipulate fire, creating wings of fire and transforming into a phoenix. *'Aerokinesis:' Riser can control and manipulate wind, but a direct application of this ability has yet to be seen. Key: Volume 2 | Post Volume 19 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7